Nobody's Home
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Songfic sans prétention. Il fait nuit, il pleut et Naruto est au bord du ponton. Il voudrait rentrer chez lui, mais il n'y a personne à la maison. Sasu/Naru.


**Songfic :** Nobody's Home

**Auteur :** sasuxxnaru---looveuh

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru comme toujours XD

**Disclaimer :** Et oui les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas, malheureusement, à moi. T_T

PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ! x')

Sur la chanson d'Avril Lavigne : Nobody's Home  
Imaginons que le "She" soit "He" n_n, je ne vais pas changer les paroles pour respecter cette magnifique chanson.

POV Naruto

Tous les soirs, la même chanson. Rentrer chez soi, rentrer dans une maison vide. Je ne fais rien paraître, je connais cette solitude, ce n'est pas comme-ci je n'y étais pas habitué. Mais...parfois, cette solitude me pèse.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,__  
__She felt it everyday.__  
__And I couldn't help her,__  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

J'aimerais crier au monde entier que j''existe. Trouver ma place parmi tous ces gens. Pourquoi ne me voient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ces regards ? Pourquoi ce rejet ?  
Quand j'y pense...tu es le seul à ne pas me regarder comme ça. Mais ce regard-là, me pèse lui aussi. Eux me regardent avec haine, toi avec indifférence.  
Pourquoi je ne trouve pas ma place ? Pourtant je fais des efforts.  
Non, trop, trop de problèmes. Il y a des fois où je voudrais oublier mes soucis, m'enfuir loin d'ici.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

J'aimerais tant rentrer chez moi le soir lorsque tous me regardent ainsi, mais il n'y a personne à la maison. Non personne. Toi, qui connais cette même solitude, tu ne m'aides même pas. Même si j'ai l'habitude, même si je connais cette solitude par cœur. Il y a des fois, j'aimerais trouver un endroit où je pourrais pleurer, juste une fois.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside._

Personne ne me retiendra, je le sais. J'ai été rejeté depuis toujours. Me voilà sous la pluie, assis sur le ponton. Trempé jusqu'aux os. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, mais personne ne m'y attend. Non personne. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Je suis idiot.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.__  
__You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.__  
__Be strong, be strong now.__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Il fait nuit maintenant, les coups de tonnerre couvrent mes sanglots. J'aimerais me jeter à l'eau, je ne manquerais à personne. Pourtant je m'accroche misérablement à ma petite vie.  
Je regarde le ciel noir, aussi noir que tes yeux. Tu as vécu seul toi aussi, pourtant même si nous avons ce passé en commun, tu es comme les autres.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside._

Soudain, un bruit sourd. Le clapotis de la pluie vient d'au dessus de moi, je ne sens plus les gouttes glacées me transpercer la peau. Un parapluie.

- Rentre chez toi Naruto. Tu vas tomber ma...?

Je tourne la tête vers la voix.

- Naruto ?

Il écarquille les yeux voyant les traces des larmes sur mes joues, je dois être encore plus minable que d'habitude. Tout en rougissant de honte, j'essuies les larmes avec mon bras trempé.

- C'est r-rien. Hahaha !

J'essaye de rire, il ne faut rien laisser paraître. Pourtant il n'est pas dupe, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, maintenant il va en profiter pour me traiter de faiblard.

_Her feelings she hides.__  
__Her dreams she can't find.__  
__She's losing her mind.__  
__She's fallen behind.__  
__She can't find her place.__  
__She's losing her faith.__  
__She's fallen from grace.__  
__She's all over the place.__  
__Yeah, oh_

Je descends du bord du ponton, vacillant un peu. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir. Il me rattrape par le bras, je le repousse.

- Ca va. J-je...vais rentrer chez moi.

Pourtant il n'y a personne à la maison. Souriant à peine, je fais un pas.

- Non. Viens chez moi.

Je lève les yeux sur lui, surpris.

- Je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas, je suis désolé je n'ai pas réagis avant. Et tu sais, moi aussi, je fuyais cette maison si vide.  
Il me tire vers lui, voyant que je ne disais rien, que je ne bougeais plus.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside._

- Au moins nous serons deux. Dit-il alors.  
Je suis tout contre lui, je ne réagis plus. Je suis perdu dans ses bras, perdu dans son regard. Sasuke me carresse doucement les cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce cœur qui bat si vite, me suis-je perdu ? Non. Je suis juste dans ses bras, c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah__  
__She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

Me voilà chez lui, blottis dans ses bras. Nous somme alors assis sur le canapé enveloppés de couvertures.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Dit-il en couvrant ma tête d'une serviette chaude.  
Je suis bien.

- Tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux. Je serais là, je t'attendrais.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Fin d'une fic sans prétention ! T_T J'en pleure.

Conscience : T_T C'est si mignon.

Sasu *leur tend plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs* : Si vous pleurez trop, vous allez vous déshydrater.

Conscience : Y_Y Quel humour...

Naru : è_é Hé ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la victime !? ---personne ne l'écoute

Auteur Dégénérée : XD reviews ?


End file.
